battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
The Liar Ball You Don't Want
"The Liar Ball You Don't Want" is the 7th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 38th episode overall of the Battle for Dream Island series. It was released on February 16, 2018. Loser was eliminated with 12,062 votes, putting him in 59th place. lost the challenge. Coverage Cold Open The contestants are all having fun playing with giant poppers. Loser joins them and the others huddle around to welcome him. He sees the poppers and says how he loves them and used to play with them. However, Fanny points out that the toys were just invented, meaning that Loser couldn't have played with them before, and therefore he was lying. The others look at Loser, surprised. Then Bomby gets hit by a popper (offscreen) and is launched in front of the screen with his arm in the air, starting the intro. Cake at Stake Donut forces everyone to clear up the area of tiles near the Lavatories for safety, as this is his first time hosting Cake at Stake, and doesn't want anything to go wrong. Lightning is excited and brings out Camera for the first time in BFB. He initially can't find Donut though (spurring Marker to believe he is a vampire), but then notices that Camera was zoomed in on Donut's hole and takes the picture. When first appear near Donut, they are super close, but then they go far away from Donut. Donut goes over how Cake at Stake is done, then reveals that Pin, Coiny, and Cake are safe. Donut reveals Firey, Needle, and Clock to also be safe. Out of Eggy and Loser, Eggy is safe, to the whole team's surprise. Donut asks Loser if he wants to say anything before going, but before Loser can, the scene cuts to black. Jawbreaker Intermission Lots of drama pursues following the elimination of Loser. Many contestants complain about it being very unfair, while others feel he deserved to leave for varying reasons (such as speculation he was plotting something and lying earlier in the episode). Everyone starts arguing about this, ending with Taco falsely stating that Loser is dead. Donut interrupts saying that he wasn’t killed, but put into a jawbreaker, which he proves by throwing it. Incidentally, this crushes and kills Taco distressing everyone. As a result, Bubble tries to throw it away causing it to land on Spongy. Firey Jr. is angered by this and throws it away again. This causes everyone to start launching it around. Donut gets an idea from the tossing, stating that he’s found the next contest. and (who are still trapped on the Moon) see that Taco died through a telescope, much to their dismay since she was the only contestant out of the two teams left on Earth. While observing her, a sheet hits the telescope. It turns out to be the contest rules. Blocky starts to read it but the scene then cuts to Donut explaining it on Earth. Challenge Each of the eight teams has a crater. The goal is to push Loser's jawbreaker (the "Liar Ball") into one of the other team's craters; that team would then be up for elimination. The challenge begins with Balloony rolling the jawbreaker, who is then popped by Stapy. Foldy now begins to roll it, but is ripped by Woody. Then Woody rolls the jawbreaker and is dented by Bell who proceeds to push the jawbreaker only to be impaled by Naily. Bubble is in shock by how murderous everyone is becoming. Lightning then explains that Loser was everyone's hero, and without him, nobody knows what's right or wrong anymore. He then goes in to zap the jawbreaker, causing Pie to fly away beyond the horizon. The two teams on the moon are observing the chaos, and Lollipop says that she is glad she is not down there. Blocky reminds her that there is no one there to protect their craters. He then angrily asks her if she wants to lose and have Four come at her "at a million miles an hour". Remote Control Basketball tells both teams that she inspected Robot Flower and she can send data to the ship, and control Remote. Once the controlling is about to start, Robot Flower finds herself in a void with data. Tennis Ball and Basketball use Robot Flower as a controller to move Remote and try to prevent Pen from putting the Liar Ball in 's crater. Out of panic, Remote struggles against the intrusion and frantically pushes her buttons to send a signal to counteract it. Then the ship starts shaking from instability, and they temporarily lose control of Remote. Remote then integrates a bomb into the signal to try and stop whoever is taking control of her. Close Connection is now aware that something is wrong with the connection. With the signal interrupted and the bomb being downloaded into the system, Robot Flower realizes everyone on the moon is in danger of being killed by the bomb. Robot Flower then notices a "Close Connection" tab behind her and is processing whether to press it to save the two teams or not press it to obey Golf Ball's command to not break the signal. Frustrated, Robot Flower ultimately decides to break the connection in an effort to save everyone. Remote throws the Liar Ball into 's crater, making them lose the challenge leading Golf Ball to feel betrayed. However, because Robot Flower broke the signal, the bomb ended up going off from the inside of Remote, killing her and sending the Liar Ball into the air and into space with Loser screaming inside. Stinger In the stinger, the viewer witnesses Loser hopelessly floating around in the middle of space within the jawbreaker. Here, the viewer finally listens to Loser's speech from before when Donut asked if he had any last words: After Loser's speech, the screen cuts to black, representing the endless void of space that Loser floats in. This may reference an upcoming rejoining episode. Votes Deaths *Taco is flattened by a jawbreaker. (debatable) *Balloony is popped by Stapy. *Foldy is torn in half by Woody. *Bell is impaled by Naily. *Naily is pierced by Needle. (debatable) *Remote explodes. Continuity references *Blocky's laughing at the beginning of the episode is the same laughing from the first Blocky's Funny Doings International. **After the voting screen for A Better Name Than That, Blocky does the same pose in his Funny Doings International from The Reveal. *Taco getting squished is possibly a reference from the BeiBei and Jing Jing Squisher. **It may also be a reference to Leafy getting squished by Gelatin's hammer in Get in the Van, as they both made a similar face when smushed. *The explosions were seen in "Barriers and Pitfalls". *When Donut said, "Turns out saliva is as good as glue," it may have been a reference to "The Reveal" when Firey caught a frisbee with his tongue and threw it back to Tennis Ball where the frisbee was glued to his feet. *When Remote explodes, it appears to be a reference to "Barriers and Pitfalls" (When Flower was eliminated). * Flower's Announcer Crusher is used by Donut to seal Loser inside the jawbreaker. ** Due to it having spikes, it may be the renovated edition of it from Episode 9. *Lightning brings out the camera from Welcome Back to film Donut's first time hosting Cake at Stake. *Eggy says "Now wait, let's think about this" when Donut told her what she said last episode, which is a reused line from the first episode. *Cake references the times she's elbowed by Loser when she expects one during Cake at Stake but remembers that they're split up. *Changes to characters from past episodes are still present. **Bottle still has her fortune cookie from Fortunate Ben. **The members of are still orange from Four Goes Too Far. **Puffball and Cloudy are still taped from Fortunate Ben. **Bomby is still half-exploded from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. **Taco had the Twinkle of Contagion from Four Goes Too Far. **Saw is still missing her handle from Getting Teardrop To Talk. **Taco is still missing her fish from Lick Your Way to Freedom. Trivia * *This is the first episode written only by one person, Michael Huang. *This is the second BFB episode not written by Cary Huang. The first being Lick Your Way to Freedom. *This is the first BFB episode where X is absent. *Although Four appears in Blocky's thought explanation, he doesn't physically appear in the actual episode. *Bleh and Free Food are now the only teams that haven't gone/going to Cake at Stake. *Lightning was holding Camera. **This is their first appearance since Welcome Back. **Also, when he was using Camera, a faint picture of Camera's smile can be seen. *This is the first time The Losers! lost a member. **This is the fourth time a team captain was eliminated with Pencil being eliminated in Lick Your Way to Freedom, Leafy being eliminated in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, and Bracelety being eliminated in Today's Very Special Episode. * Despite the rumors of X and Four coming back in this episode (because of the whole ‘X’s value is 7’ thing), X didn't come back. However, Four came back in a quick cameo. * Despite Clock having the twinkle at the end of Four Goes Too Far, Taco had the Twinkle at the beginning of this episode, most likely because it passed around a bunch in the two weeks between episodes. *This is the first time in BFDI history where Coiny and Firey are both UFE and Coiny gets fewer votes to be eliminated. *This is the fourth episode that a contestant triggers the intro. In this case, it's Bomby. *When Basketball says, "For the past two weeks, I've been inspecting Robot Flower", it may be a reference to the fact that BFB episodes are released every two weeks. **This also makes sense because this episode wasn't delayed. *This is the first odd number episode to have recommended characters. *Since Loser was eliminated, this was the second time in a row a male contestant was eliminated. *Because Loser was eliminated, it is very coincidental since he made his first appearance in BFDI 7; whereas this is BFB 7. *Woody received his first kill in this episode when he ripped Foldy in half. This makes him the last classic contestant to kill someone. *Loser is the first contestant eliminated with over 10,000 votes, or quintuple digits and over half of the total votes in the total number of votes. **Loser was also eliminated with a vote amount higher than the vote total from Lick Your Way to Freedom. *With Loser eliminated, Lollipop and Lightning are the only contestants with their name starting with the letter L left. **This also continues the fact that contestants with their name starting with the letter L being eliminated on odd number episodes. *This was the third time a contestant with the bracketed letter E is eliminated, the first two being Bracelety and Roboty. *This was the first time two male characters are eliminated in a row since Hurtful! *Loser was the second newcomer who got eliminated, the first being Liy. *When Marker says "Donut's a vampire too?" it suggests that another character could be a vampire. **It is possible that Marker is referring to Nonexisty, since he and Nonexisty were up for voting to join BFDI and BFDIA, Marker probably knew him. *This is the second episode to not have rankings, the first being Fortunate Ben. *Donut forgot to mention the number of votes, which there was a total of 23,119. *Since Four is gone, no one can be recovered. Donut has "the factor of Four within him", so it is possible that he can recover people. *This is the first odd-numbered episode in BFB to feature recommended characters. *Blocky is the fifth character to say . **He is the second male to do so, the first being Four. **He is currently the only original contestant to say it. * When Tennis Ball steps on Robot Flower's buttons, it appears to look similar to an arcade game called Dance Dance Revolution, and so Lollipop was literally correct when she said "Do a dance". * TopHatTheHat and TheEpicJames are credited for doing additional art. They made some of the Recommended Character assets. * Both characters in the thumbnail (Needle and Cake) are on The Losers! and voiced by Kenzie Bryant. *It's revealed that Remote and Tennis Ball used to play tetherball together. *In this episode, team A Better Name Than That and Bleh seem to have formed an alliance to protect each other from losing. *After Pen asks Remote what she's doing, her eyes morph into the shapes of the members of Bleh and A Better Name Than That when her face is being distorted. *When Robot Flower was looking at the Close Connection button, we could see arrows on either side of it, the left labeled "TV" and the right labeled "RBTY", implying that they could also control TV or Roboty, the other two "mechanical minds", if they wanted to. This might come up in a later episode as a means of finding Roboty, as no contestants currently know where he is. *In Robot Flower's mental control room, to the right of the list of the eight people who will die in the explosion, (8-Ball, Basketball, Blocky, Book, Dora, Gaty, Golf Ball, Grassy), there is a list with a title that cannot be read because it too blurry and then blocked by her head. Of what we can see, it reads: **Ice Cube **Lollipop **Saw **Taco **Teardrop **T. Ball **TV **Rocket **Chip Bag **Chip Dip **Chip #1 **Chip #2 **Chip #3 *** This list makes sense other than the presence of Taco, as she isn't on the moon and is already dead. We can assume the list doesn't include Robot Flower because it is her mainframe giving the notifications. * Additionally, on the list of contestants that were going to die, we could see that Golf Ball and Dora's death notifications were bullet-pointed in white. Since we know that Golf Ball is the team captain of A Better Name Than That, we can assume that Dora is the team captain of Bleh. * The List of contestant that will die are arranged alphabetical. * Woody is the first BFDI Contestant to kill a Newcomer. * TV lost his legs in this episode's intro. Rankings These rankings are based on the last contestant to grab the ball on their team. # Death PACT - 4 people (Pie, Pen, Pillow, Remote) Ball Into ABNTT # Free Food - 2 people (Foldy, Bell) # BEEP - 2 people (Balloony, Woody) # iance - 1 person (Lightning) # Team Ice Cube - 1 person (Naily) # The Losers - No-one (Were struggling to get the ball at one point, but lost it) # Bleh - (Were in space) # ABNTT - (Were in space) UFE Goofs * In the first scene, Blocky can be heard laughing even though he is on the Moon, though it could be a sound effect. * In the elimination Loser was separated by Cake by Eggy but then when the Scene changed for Loser to elbow Cake, Eggy was gone * Firey wasn't burning at Cake at Stake. * Despite the constant throwing of the jawbreaker that contains Loser before the challenge, everyone seemed to have tired once the challenge begins. * When Bubble was sad about everyone being murderous, her arms were detached from her body. * The tiles near the Lavatories extended a lot further than in the previous episodes. * When Remote presses her buttons to disconnect the signal, she is unusually large compared to Pen. *At the voting screen, the number of hours to vote was written with eight as an exponent to the base 4 (48) which equals 65,536. Here, this makes it seem that voting will last for about seven and a half years rather than just 48 hours. *Yoyle Cake did not gasp when the recommended characters gasp. *At 4:26, Fanny had no blades. *At 1:51, When Cake is disappointed, Eggy somehow vanishes. *At 5:24, you can see Foldy's corpse on the ground, but when Woody walks away and Bell moves it over to that area again, her corpse is gone. **Woody also seems to have moved when Naily brings it back. *When Lightning zaps the jawbreaker Loser is inside of and Pie is blown away, her mouth is not filled in. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Early Category:The Liar Ball You Don't Want